The elemental mamodo, Kalonni
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: Tia thinks that no one can have friends in the mamodo battle for king. Maruse, Tia, and Kalonni were best friends. Maruse has betrayed Tia. Will Tia except Kalonni?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did, I would have Zatch Bell on every night. Not just Saturday! I do own Nicole and Kalonni. I don't own my B/F Logan…Logan does! I also own Kiana, but I don't own her sister Taliya. Code: Lyoko does! I don't own my "sister" Morgan either. She isn't my sister…she's my friend…BUT OH WELL! Well…here you go! HUZZAH!

_The moment you trusted me was the moment you lost this battle._

Those words rang clear in my entire form. My beaten body ran from the slippery asphalt into the wet, muddy forest. I constantly wipe my tear stained eyes as I run through the darkness. The tears are welling up, clouding my vision and stinging my eyes. I trip on a root and fall to the cold, hard ground. I try to get up, but my tired body won't let me. II lay there in the darkness and the rain fall upon my bleeding form. "What am I going to do? Tia says that in this battle, no one can help you. I am alone in this world now." I say as the sweet kiss of slumber carries me off into serenity.

Next day!

Nicole's POV

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and most importantly, IT WAS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!

"Hey Logan! Sign my yearbook?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Sure." Said a boy who I thought was a hottie. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was the shyest person on earth. I thought he was perfect.

"And you _are_ coming to my 'YAY! SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER! HUZZAH!' pool party in a few weeks right?"

"Of course!" He says as the bell rings and we walk out of class and onto the sidewalk. We get to my house and he says, "Call me." Before he walks away.

I run straight into my house and look around.

"Mom?"

I look in the kitchen and living room, nothing. I look in my room and hers. Still nothing! I run outside and find her on a lawn chair.

"I'm off to the park ok?"

"Sure honey."

I run upstairs and throw my uniform off. I put my blue skirt and jacket on the floor along with my white shirt. I flip my shoe off of my feet and into the closet. My socks go by my closet as I rummage through all of my clothes. I walk out of my room wearing a turquoise skirt with a pink tube top. It has a red heart in the middle. I have denim jacket on with shiny black knee high boots. I pull my long, curly, brown hair into a neat ponytail. You can see my highlights with ease.

I walk out to the park and walk into the forest. It is my special spot. Sure, some kids go a little bit into the forest, but my spot is at the back. Deep with in the forest, in the very middle to be exact, is my spot. It is always very cool, yet the beautiful sunlight still gets through. It makes everything glimmer in the daytime, and at night it sparkles. I once stayed until nightfall. It was wonderful. In the very far left, was a little spring. That's right. It was kind of weird because there was nothing that could be harmful. There were fish, turtles, and a geyser. Every once in a while, it would spurt cold, fresh spring water. At night, the flowers that were around the pond would go into full bloom and emit fantastic smells. It was a very odd place, but very special. I was lucky to have found it.

I usually just sat there singing for hours. (In real life, I AM a singing freak) I sat down by my favorite tree and sang a song.

(Italics are either background music or some one singing)

" _I found myself today. Oh, I found myself and ran away. But something pulled me back, a voice of reason I forgot I had. All I know is your not here to say what you always used to say. But it's written in the sky tonight. So I won't give up, no I won't back down. Sooner then it seems life turns around. And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe, someone's watching over me._"

Just then I heard a small voice. I got up and looked over the bush to see a crying child, oblivious to my singing obviously.

"I need help. But I won't fail you Tia! We will fight together to beat Maruse. (SP?) I need a partner!" Her voice sounded like a sweet, innocent angel. (Her voice is a cross between Kolulu and Tia)

"It sounds like what you need is a friend." I said as I knelt down beside the child.

"I…" She sounded scared.

"I want to help you out with who ever this Maruse guy is. But first, where are you your parents?"

"I don't have a family or parents."

"WHAT?" I said as I fell over on my butt.

"I have no one."

"Why don't you come home with me?"

"Okay!"

Well…that's all for now! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well…I'm back! I own nothing! All except for Nicole, Kiana, and Kalonni. I am puttting a part of the Lori episode in here considering the next chapter is about Lori!

Why do we have to put a disclaimer? Isn't it kind of obvious that we own nothing? Oh well…on with the story!

Nicole carried the weak girl as she walked home. Her body was bruised and cut. She stunk like sweat and dirt. She had the smell of blood on her body. She had dried blood on many parts of her body.

"So," Nicole said breaking the silence, "What's your name?"

"My name is Kalonni." The young girl said.

"Oh. That's a nice name. I'm Nicole by the way."

They talked for a little while longer until they got to Nicole's house. Her mother was out on the lawn chair again.

"Hey mom, I found this little girl in the park. She says she doesn't have family. I wanted to know if we could keep her here for a little while."

"I suppose." Her mother said as she had a baffled look on her face.

"Do you think she might be an orph- -" I eyed my mother and she quickly silenced herself.

"Can we keep her here?"

"You know you are going to have to take full responsibility for her."

"Yes mom. I promise to feed her everyday." I joked around with my mother as if Kalonni was a pet. I walked upstairs with her and pulled something out from under my mother's bed. It was a small pair of feety-pajamas. They were for babies. My mother kept everything from when my sister and I were babies.

"Let's get you into the bath." I went into the bathroom with her and told her to take off her clothes as I started the water. A blush came across her face.

"W-why?" I explained to her what a bath was. So I gave her a bath. (I'm not going to get into details there)

When she came out of the bathroom with me, she had on blue feety-pajamas. They had a yellow ducky in the middle. I brought her into my room and closed the door. I sat her down on my bed as I combed out her long, black hair. We went down for dinner and I made her some kung-pao chicken with white rice.

"Are you sure you don't have a family anywhere?"

"Yes, I have nobody to care for me. No family."

"Here," I said taking out some Jell-O, "Want some dessert?"

"Yes please!"

"One condition." I put the plate in front of her. "Stop saying nobody cares about you."

Just as she was about to speak I turned my back to her with my hands on my hips and a smirk on my face and said, "'Cause I'm NOT nobody!" She jumped up and hugged me as I put the plate in the sink. We walked upstairs into my room. I shared my room with my sister, Morgan. She was already fast asleep when I got into our room. I smiled upon her sleeping form as I put the sleeping Kalonni into her spot on my bed. I got online to check my email and IM some friends.

(Italics is the IM type)

_YYHGirl: Hey Nicole, you on?_

_Mamadogirl540: Yes! Wazzup?_

_YYHGirl: Nothing much. Kurama is taking me on a date tomorrow._

_Mamodogirl540: That's really cool, Kiana! Hey, how's Taliya doing?_

_YYHGirl: She's fine. She's sleeping over Lori's house tonight._

_Mamodogirl540: Cool! Hey, I got to go because of that pesky thing people need called sleep!_

_YYHGirl: Lol! See ya tomorrow then? _

_Mamodogirl540: Yes! Bye bye!_

YYHGirl_: Bye!_

I emailed Lori. I told her to meet me in the park tomorrow. And with that I logged off the computer and went to change into my pajamas. I wore my short blue shorts that said angel on the butt. I wore my lavender tank top that said **_'1 Devil, 1 Angel, 98 HYPERACTIVE!'_** in purple letters. I drifted off into a deep slumber to await the next morning.

Review! Oh! And for Rena the reviewer, um...sry but I don't know what a teenybopper is. And Kalonni is a lot like Tia because of what happens in later chapters. And please don't tell me how it isn't anime-like because this is only the second chapter and it will be anime-like soon. It's called an introduction. I hope you don't find me mean or harsh by saying this, because I'm not trying to be mean. Thank-you.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing except for Nicole, Kalonni, and Kiana. YOU HEAR THAT LAWYERS! I'm ok now. I don't own Zatch Bell. Oh yeah. Just to answer a few questions from a reviewer, yes. I know it was not a flame. I just didn't know what a teenybopper is! (Sob) AND I STILL DON'T KNOW! (SOBS SOB SOBS!) I'm ok! And the reason that I mention Kurama from YYH is because Kiana is from my YYH story. (Tear stained eyes)

Oh yeah! And for all of you people whom email and/or review about this chapter, yes. I know it is a lot like the Kolulu story. Sorry, whenever I write about Lori, I have to put Kolulu in there! So sorry in advance and please just don't send me emails complaining about it! (Hides millions of complaint emails in closet and hands out review forms) Well…reviewer whose name I can't remember right now, I hope that answered some of your questions. Thank-you and please enjoy!

The next day!

Nicole woke up to a very bright light as she realized it was 9 am.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I said I was going to meet Lori in the park at 10!" I ran into my bathroom and brushed my teeth…with shaving cream. I spit it out and properly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I ran out and ripped my clothes off. I threw on a black shirt with a cat on it that said 'I only LOOK sweet and innocent!' I threw on a pair of blue jeans and slipped on some flip-flops. I brushed my hair and woke up Kalonni.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA! TIA! Oh what?"

"We're going to the park to meet Lori today!"

"Lori?"

"She's one of my friends. Now let's get you ready." I put on her normal outfit; baggy black jeans with pockets on the sides and a red shirt. I brushed her long black hair out.

We ran out of the door and I tripped down the stairs.

"OW!" I screamed as Kalonni attempted to help me. We ran out before my mother insisted on breakfast and ran to the park, bumping into many things on the way. We finally got to the park.

"That's Lori. She's on the bench, see her?" I pointed her out.

"Oh, yeah I see her!" Kalonni cheerfully replied.

"Let's go. LORI!" I screamed as I ran toward her.

Lori was dressed in a short skirt with a thigh ring. She had on a blue belly shirt and white high heels. She also had many golden bracelets. (Ur all going to say OOC! I know!)

She spun in a circle and said, "So, how do I look?"

I sweat dropped and said, "Like you got out of the house before your mother could see what you were wearing!"

"How'd you know?" Lori said. Ever since she talked to her parents like Kolulu had wanted her to, they were more hands on.

"Anyway," I said. "I wanted to talk to you about Kalonni. Kalonni, you can go play in the park if you want." Kalonni smiled and walked off.

"I think she may be a mamodo. But, I haven't seen her with a book yet." I told Lori about everything that happened.

"I think she is a mamodo. Sometimes, the mamodos don't want to give their book to anyone because they are afraid of what might happen."

"Oh…I'm pretty sure she's a mamodo. I just need to find that book."

They went on talking about everything that had happened with Kolulu, but then Lori bought up a guy named Kyo.

"Kyo? Does he have a mamodo?"

"Yes. A very powerful one at that."

"I'll have to keep him away from my Kalonni until we can find her book."

MEANWHILE!

Kalonni went to the top of a hill to play with a rag doll that Nicole had gotten from under her mother's bed. Just then, a small boy with blonde hair greeted her.

"Hi! I'm Zatch Bell. This is my park. Want to be friends?"

"Um…sure. My name is Kalonni. This is my doll Gigi." Kalonni said as she showed Zatch the doll.

"Oh, WELL THIS IS VULCAN THREE HUNDRED! HE FIRES MISSLES AND HAS CRIMEFIGHTING ACTION AND A KARATE KICK! HI-YA!" Just as he went to make Vulcan kick, the chopstick arm came off. Zatch fell to the ground saying "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Nicole may be able to fix it! Come with me."

"Um…ok!" Zatch said between tears.

MEANWHILE….Nicole and Lori had been talking about Kyo and Zatch.

"Nicole, can you help Zatch? He broke his Vulcan!"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" Zatch got down on his knees and begged.

"Ok. I'll fix it. But, this is going to be a very hard operation." Nicole put Vulcan on the bench an acted like a doctor. Lori handed her anything she wanted.

"Glue, bandages, sandwich!" Lori handed her a sandwich, which she got from nowhere.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" Nicole spit it out. "TUNA!"

"Doctor! Can we get on with the operation please?"

"OH COURSE NURSE LORI! PUT THIS HERE! THAT THERE! THIS THINGY OVER HERE AND VWALLA (SP?)! VULCAN!" Nicole pulled a brand new Vulcan out from behind her back. Zatch took it and ran around in circles screaming 'I LOVE YOU VOLCAN 300!'

"ZATCH! Have you been harassing nice girls again?" a boy said as he walked up.

"NO! This nice girl fixed Vulcan for me!" Zatch hopped up in down like me when I'm sugar high.

"Um…thanks. I'm Kyo by the way." He shook Nicole's hand as she had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Kalonni, It's time to go home." Nicole picked up Kalonni and carried her away.

"Bye Lori! Zatch! Kyo…"

We finally got home and I put Kalonni down for a nap because she was bushed from climbing up and down the hill. And that's when I saw it!

Review please! And I know this is EXACTLY like the Kolulu thing. But as I said up there, once there's Lori, I have to put some kind of Kolulu theme in there. Gomen! But please review! There won't be too much more Koluluness after this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I own Nicole, Kiana, Kiatsu, Kalonni, and Marissa. (Lawyers are about to come through the door) I DON'T OWN ZATCH BELL!

Lawyer 1:AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Let's go Bob! (They leave)

ON WITH THE FICTION! Italics are thoughts!

I was taking Kalonni's backpack off of the bed when a whole bunch of stuff fell out. It consisted of food, water, pictures, and a rainbow colored book! I put the stuff back in the bag and tiptoed out with the book.

"This must be it." I said as I opened the book. _YES! A whole bunch of stuff I can't read. This is the book!_

"Kagore!" I heard as a blast of light came through the wall. I screamed as I fell to the floor. Good thing my mother took Morgan shopping for a bathing suit! I ran upstairs to get the already awake Kalonni. We ran down stairs to meet our new enemies.

"Hello! KAGORE!" Another blast of light hit Kalonni and I.

"The book…open the book!" Kalonni said as she stood up. I got behind her and opened it up.

"The first spell…Tour…ug…ai? Yeah, that's it! TORUGAI!" Kalonni blasted the enemy with a ball of fire.

"MONTIGURE!" The female shouted. A net popped up, caught the ball, and vanished.

"I am Marissa! This is Kiatsu. Hand over your book or face our wrath!" A girl in a white dress and high heels stepped forward. She had angelic blonde hair. Her mamodo was a boy. He had a black shirt with blue jeans. His hair was orange.

"NEVER! TORUGAI!" A blast of fire went for them and she cast Montigure again.

"They already know the second spell!" I looked down at a very exhausted Kalonni.

_We have to finish this quickly! _That's when I remembered what my older sister Morgan told me when I was a child.

Flashback!

Two children were sitting out in the woods.

"This is the oil tank that we get the fuel from! See it Nicole?"

"Yeah! I see!"

"If it were to catch flame, the whole backyard would be blown up!"

End flashback!

"TORUGAI!" The fireball hit the wall above them.

"Nice aim!"

"WHO SAID I WAS AIMING FOR YOU!" I said running away. They went to follow, but got buried under the wall that I just fired at. We had enough time to run out into the back yard. They finally got outside too.

"Hit the rig when they go for us ok?" I told Kalonni. They finally went for us and I screamed "TORUGAI!" and then picked up Kalonni and ran. The fireball hit the rig and it blew up the whole forest. We were about an inch out of the forest, so we got some pressure and fell to the ground, HARD! I was passed out when I faintly heard someone say, 'Monugy!' and I blacked out completely.

Sorry for a short chapter! I want the next part to have it's own chapter. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Zatch Bell. I own Nicole and…OH! JUST LOOK ON THE LAST CHAPTER! Italics are thoughts ok?

'_Monugy!'_

The words were loud and shrill as they entered my pounding head.

Beep…Beep…Beep.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see a white room. There was a machine next to me that measures my heart rate. That was the beeping noise. I breathed in air that was clean and sterile. I had a bandage on my head and a needle in my arm that was connected to a bag of fluid. I also had something in my nose that was helping me to breathe. I looked down to see Logan resting at my bedside.

"L-logan?" I said.

"Uh…" He said getting up. "YOUR ALIVE!" He said as he hugged me cautiously to make sure he didn't hurt me.

"Yeah." I said hugging him back. I finally realized I was in a hospital.

_WAIT! A hospital? W-hat…_ Memories of the battle came flooding back, drowning my mind.

"KALONNI!" I said.

"Don't worry. She's fine. She has a few bruises and she's really sore. But she didn't break any bones. You were lucky to survive." He replied.

_How? I survived? What happened!_

"You need to rest now. I'm going to the cafeteria to get you some food ok?"

He left and I lied (Did I use that right?) back down. I kept trying to replay what went down in my head. But all I could remember was the battle and the word Monugy. It seemed as if that was all that happened. But, I knew that there was so much more. And the word 'Monugy' was barely touching the surface. I was pretty tired and I lied there until Logan got back. He put a plate of food at my bedside. I analyzed the food.

"Tuna sandwich, a shiny red apple, curly fries, and a chocolate milk?"

Logan laughed. "We're not in Kansas anymore Toto." He sat in the chair and quickly fell asleep.

(And a gift for my readers…A SNEAK PEEK! I don't know what it is called when you know something the character doesn't. Here you go)

'Monugy!' (This is where I blacked out…BUT NOW THERE'S MORE!) I blue light shot into the sky and made a humungous explosion. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a smoking yard, a boy in a cloak, and a mamodo. The boy brown hair. That's all you could see. The mamodo was also in a cloak. You could see nothing but red hair. There was a young girl (Marissa) on the floor and a very angry mamodo trying to put out the flames on his book. The boy disappeared and the book along with it. A chopper that had seen the action picked up Marissa. The boy puts his black book away and walks out to where Nicole and Kalonni are as he picks her . He smiles at Nicole up bridal style as does the mamodo to Kalonni. The boy says 'Hidreck' and they get wrapped in a ball of wind. They fly off towards a building resembling a hospital.

(END OF SNEEK PEEK! Oh gosh, now it's going to be like when you're watching a scary movie and you're like 'DON'T GO INTO THE HOUSE!')

Nicole awoke slowly the next morning. She was feeling better then yesterday. She got out and walked to see Kalonni. SHE WAS FINE! NOT A SRATCH! They went home with Logan and we went up into Nicole's room. Logan explained how the girl was about an inch away from dying.

"Yeah, and the mamo- -" He stopped himself.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing! So are you feeling better?"

"Uhhu."

"Good. Well, I'm going down to call my mom and ask if I can stay for dinner."

"You're going to be staying here for a while Logan." My mom said from the doorway.

"What?" I asked.

"It's all over the news. We are about to be hit with a flash flood. In 10 minutes, we will be in a front of storm. I called his mother and she said you're going to have to stay here for a while."

"We have my older brother's old room. He lives in New York now." I intervened.

"We have old clothes that would fit you if you don't mind wearing them." My mother said.

Logan nodded and my mother left. Then, we awaited the flood of our lifetime.

Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Zatch Bell!

The storm raged on as static ran into the house.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed hiding my face in Logan's black sweatshirt. I pulled away blushing as I just realized how close I had gotten to him. I looked at his face to see he was blushing as well. And they invented a new shade of red that day.

"I hate thunder storms!" I said.

"ME TOO!" Said Kalonni from under a blanket.

Logan laughed and got up. He walked out.

"HEY! Where are you going?" I said.

"I'm not finished!" I said getting up.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"NEVERMIND!" I said running under the blanket with Kalonni.

Meanwhile…

Logan went downstairs and was talking to a little girl. She was holding a black book.

"Oh come on!" She said.

"NO!" Logan said sternly.

"But this is my element!" She said glaring at him.

"We can't fight here. Besides, there's no one to fight." Logan said looking down at the girl.

She glared upstairs and smirked back at Logan.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Logan said putting the black book in the bottom of his backpack.

(Yeah that's right! The mamodo boy in the cloak is really a girl)

"Fine!" She said as they walked back upstairs.

They entered the room to see two blobs underneath a blanket that was in acorner.

"Logan?" Nicole said climbing out from under the blanket.

Nicole blushed as she said, "W-who's this?"

"This is my…cousin! Yeah, my cousin!" Logan said with a shake of nervousness in his voice.

"Cool! Kalonni, I have someone for you to meet." Nicole said.

Kalonni came out was also embarrassed.

"Kalonni, this is…um, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Rakachi" The girl said putting her hand out for a shake. We shook her hand and sat down.

We talked for a while and then Rakachi said she was hungry. I bought up A LOT of chocolate and we pigged out on that. My mom fell asleep at 10:00 in the night and we were all hyper. And we all know, that hyperness REALLY late at night leads to thecrashing of the system. We crashed at about 3:00 in the morning.

I finally woke up at about 1:00 in the afternoon and looked around. Kalonni was snuggled up with a blanket in my bed. Rakachi was asleep in candy wrappers and I was laying on something warm. I looked up to see I was lying on Logan's chest. I blushed as I crab walked backwards into a wall. I tiptoed downstairs and watched T.V. for a while. A stupid news guy came on and said something about a supernatural power destroying everything. I ran upstairs to get Kalonni.

"Kalonni! WAKE UP!" I whisper screamed.

She woke up and since we crashed last night, we never changed out of our clothes. I picked up the rainbow colored book and we ran out. A few seconds after I closed the front door, Logan's eyes slowly crept open as a smile snuck onto his face.

"It's time!" Logan said to an already awake Rakachi. They through on their cloaks and ran out with the black book.

A character resembling a clown was blowing up the buildings as the spell caster kept screaming 'FALGURU!'

"TORUGAI!" I screamed as a ball of fire hit them both.

"FALGURU!" The character screamed as he fires a small black item with a red light on it at us. It sat there a few moments before exploding. We fell backwards and since I wasn't FULLY recovered, couldn't get back up.

"Torugai!" I screamed as a fireball hit them again.

They hit us again with 10 explosives and I was in too much pain to cast a spell.

"MONUGY!" We heard in the distance as a stream of water hit the opponents.

"FALGURU!" he screamed as he threw 20 explosives at the boy.

"SEITSUYAI!" The cloaked boy screamed as he summoned a shield. It blocked the attack and sent it back at them.

He fell to the ground as the mamodo's book went into flame. The mamodo vanished as the cloaked boy looked into Nicole's eyes.

"Those…eyes…" Nicole said looking into the boys deep brown eyes.

He jumped back, screamed 'MONUGY!' And blew up a building.

When the smoke cleared, Nicole was left with Kalonni, a dead body, and no cloaked boy.

Nicole picked up Kalonni and ran hearing echoed voices saying things like, "He's dead? HE'S DEAD! What happened to him?" in the background.

Meanwhile…

The cloaked boy ran into Nicole's house with the cloaked mamodo. They ran upstairs and took the cloaks off. It was Logan and Rakachi! (HUH! NOOOO! REALLY? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!) Logan put the cloaks under the brother's bed and ran into the shower. He was a mess because of the battle. He came out 5 minutes later and was squeaky clean with blue jeans and a white tee shirt on. He quickly combed his hair as Rakachi ran in and came out in 5 minutes as well. She wore her normal clothes. They awaited Nicole and Kalonni's arrival.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Zatch Bell. _Italics_thoughts!

Nicole's POV

I stumbled around in the darkness for some time. My body was weak from the battle. Kalonni was also very tired as she strutted through the dead leaves along side me. We had to get away from the scene of the death before more mamodos and authorities tried to catch us. It began to rain when the sun had set behind the willow trees. This made the forest slippery and harsh. My weakened legs wouldn't let me continue on and I would fall to the floor in pain. Kalonni would trip over me and then help me up. Getting up to continue on was a struggle larger then my paining form. I wiped my eyes every now and then to make sure I didn't fall again. I feared that if I did, I wouldn't be able to get back up. And then I tripped over a root. "NICOLE!" Kalonni screamed.

Meanwhile…

Sherrie stared out the window of her mansion. She watched the rain fall down as she thought of nothing but ending the battle for king. (Yeah…I know it's kind of random, but it has to do with something coming up in later chapters.)

Kyo was walking out of his school and Zatch was in the duffle bag at his side. Zatch didn't want to get wet so he insisted Kyo go through the forest. Actually, he begged him until the very annoyed Kyo said yes. So they walked through the forest. They went for a while until they spotted two shadowed figures. One was curled up on the ground and one was trying desperately to get the other one up.

"Um…what's wrong?" Kyo said as he looked at the two figures. Kyo and Zatch's eyes fixed in on the darkness to find Nicole on the ground and Kalonni above her.

"Hey Kalonni. What are you doing in the woods? OH OH OH! I WANT TO PLAY!" Zatch said as he went to the ground and acted like he was passed out.

"This is not the time!" Kalonni said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Let's get you two back with us ok?" Kyo said to the teary-eyed Kalonni. Kalonni nodded and Kyo picked Nicole up and carried her in his arms. Zatch and Kalonni just walked together.

Nicole's POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I looked around the room. A blurry figure rezembling a boy was hovering over me as someone was talking to Kalonni in the corner.

_Who? What am I doing here? KYO? ZATCH!_

I sprung up and shifted my terror filled eyes everywhere. I tried to get up and run, but fell pathetically to the ground.

"W-what…what do you want from us?" I managed to choke out through my pain.

"We just want to help you." Kyo said with a stain of worry on his face.

"I…I don't need your help!" I barked out.

"Everyone needs help once in a while." Kalonni said.

"Maybe I do need some help…just not from you! Kalonni, we need to go!" I said as I got up and called Logan on my cell phone.

"Yeah, It's me. Hey Logan, can you come and pick me up?" I said as I told him the directions.

In about 10 minutes of pure silence, we heard someone honking outside. I looked out the window to see my mother in the driver's seat with Logan and Rakachi in the back.

"Kalonni, let's go." I said as I stormed out.

"P-please, forgive Nicole. She's a little confused right now. Well…we do need some help and I hope to see you around. BYE!" Kalonni said as she walked out.

The ride home was a silent one. Even though it was a silent trip, there was an eerie, loud scream of pain coming from inside my heart. We finally got home and I ran upstairs. I locked the door to my room. Logan tried to go in, but the door was locked.

"Nicole? Can we come in? Why is the door locked?" The questions flooded out of him as he stared aimlessly at the door.

"Um…no. I…I need to be alone for a while." I said from inside the room.

After I made sure that they left, I flopped onto my bed and broke down into deep, heavy sobs of pain and terror. I hid my face in my pillow hoping to block to sound from emitting outside of my room. No avail.

"W-what's wrong with you?" I heard a small voice say from outside my door.

Silence.

Kalonni managed to open up the door and found that there was no one in the room. She looked out the open window to see a rope made of sheets. Logan knew where she was and left Rakachi and Kalonni to play for a while. He ran out into the rain and towards the park. He went into the forest and to Nicole's secret spot. She was there. Her clothes were stained with rain and mud. Her hair was messy and she was on the ground crying. Logan knew why. He went over to her and lifted her chin to meet her eyes. Now, Logan had been thinking about what he was about to do ALL summer long. He knelt down in front of her, grabbed her arms, and pulled her into a soft kiss. Yeah, that's right. He kissed her right there in the rain. Hair messed up and clothes dirty. They broke apart and Nicole was smiling. Her smile was bright, large, and warm. Seriously, if her smile got any brighter, Logan would be blind. Any larger, her face would explode. Any warmer, they'd both melt. So then they walked home hand in hand.

Well…that's all. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Zatch Bell! But…YEAH! Italics are thoughts. Here you are again people!

Logan awoke with a start and looked around. He didn't know why, but he felt kind of awkward. Then, remnants of the dream he just had came back floating back into his head. A small, no wait, a rather large blush came upon his face as he went into the bath room and washed his face with cold water.

Later that day…

Nicole's POV!

Everybody was at my pool party! My sister Morgan said that I was going to be at the top of the popular food chain. I didn't really care. Neither did she. All of the popular kids wormed their way into the popular "Click" by either being rich, snobby, or pushing your way in by picking on everybody! (Which to them was 'cool') Everybody in my click thought that if picking on people was the way to be 'cool', then we didn't want to be cool! But what I'm trying to say is that ALL of the clicks were there!

_Let's see_...Nicole thought. _We've got Betty, Margaret, Steven and Louise from the science nerd click. Amber, Leona, Riana, Brittany, and Michelle… All the popular kids! Then Betsy, Lenora, Becky, and Stephanie. The sports click. There was the Gothic click consisting of Samantha (SAM), Piccolo (Girl...yeah, I know. Weird name for a girl), Theresa, and Melony (Nickname: Melancholy Melony!)._ Then there were other people who didn't really belong to anyone. My click, even though we hated to call it that, was Logan, Morgan, Lori, Suzy, Kiana, Taliya, Megumi, and I! Megumi has to go to high school too you know! She was my singing partner.

I ran over to Megumi and we talked a little bit. She looked great! She had on a light blue string bikini with red hearts. She had also bought her mamodo, Tia. She had on a small one-piece pink bathing suit. After we talked, I went over to Lori and Morgan. Lori had a purple two- piece on and Morgan wore a dark blue bikini with yellow crests on the sides. She looked really awesome! Kiana had a green two-piece and Taliya had a yellow one. Then I ran over to a nice looking Suzy. She had a two-piece pink bathing suit on. Unfortunately, she took the liberty of inviting Kyo! He was there and had on blue swim trunks. Zatch had dark blue ones. Suzy made me let him come. Lori and I helped get them together a few weeks ago. Suzy was THE happiest girl in the world. Logan came out next. He had red swim trunks on and Rakachi had an orange one piece. Kalonni had a color similar to azure. I wasn't looking too shabby considering I was wearing a black string bikini with red flames on the sides.

"Hey," I said to Logan, "As far as I can see, we have four mamodos her at one time! We need to keep the peace ok?" I told him.

"Right." He said as he looked around.

The party went on fine all up until the point that I saw Tia eyeing Kalonni and grinding her teeth. I wondered what was wrong. Just then, a huge explosion came as my screen door was blown to smithereens. It was a blonde haired girl in a purple dress and she had a mamodo too! It was REALLY large for a mamodo and it was dark looking.

"Oh…we're not invited? That won't do will it Brago?" Said the girl.

"Hehe…well what do you know Sherrie? Four little books just waiting to be burnt!" The mamodo called Brago said.

"Yes…I see them. Let's just get this over with! RAIS! (Sp?)" The girl named Sherrie said as the mamodo fired a ball of what looked like electrifying darkness coming out of the palm of his hand.

I heard the words Rasheild and Seitsuyai! Two shields came together and blocked off the attack. One from Logan and one from Kyo!

"GRRRRRRRRRR! RANSO RAIS!" (SP?) Sherrie screamed as everyone, including the fighters, was blown back. She fired again, but this time I heard three defense spells. Megumi was down there too! I was the only one still on the first spell. I felt so pathetic! A little bit of the attack flew through the shield and hit Kalonni! She fell backwards as I screamed 'TORUGAI!' to make a shield of smoke. I ran to Kalonni as my book began to glow its rainbow colors. I got Kalonni and made sure she was ok. Then I read the second spell.

Not knowing what would come from his attack. I closed my eyes and I screamed the words, "THERYUSAI!" Kalonni slammed her little hands on the ground and spikes of ice shot out of the ground and hit the opponents. We ran out farther then any of the other fighters to see just what came out.

"RAIS" Sherrie said. Just as it was about to come out, Brago moved his hand the other way and it hit a tree.

"What was that for!" Sherrie asked, extremely pissed off.

"Let's go home…I can't fight here…I can't fight her." He said.

MEANWHILE ON MY SIDE OF THE BATTLEFIELD!

"I-I can't fight him…I can't!" Kalonni said.

"W-why not?" I asked her.

"He…he's my…my…brother!" Kalonni said, making the brother part come out like a drop of poison.

Yeah, I know! Sucky place to end the chapter, but hey, I want to leave you in suspense. I'M SO BAD! Well…review!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Zatch Bell.

Last time: "He…he's my…my…brother!" Kalonni said, making the brother part come out like a drop of poison.

This time:

"Your what?" Nicole said almost falling over.

"You heard me right. He's my brother." Kalonni said staring down at the ground.

In the blink of an eye they were gone. There was so much chaos that everyone left. Well, not everybody. Lori, Morgan, Logan, and Megumi stayed with me. We went inside and just flopped onto the furniture. We changed back into our normal clothes and there was silence for the longest time.

"What just happened?" Said Morgan, throwing her red hair over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure." I said blankly.

"He was sort of big for a mamodo." Said Lori.

"I know. Normally the mamodos are small like Zatch, Rakachi, Kolulu, Kalonni, and Tia." Megumi replied.

"TIA!" Kalonni smiled standing up. She went over to hug Tia, but Tia pushed her onto the ground.

"B-but…I thought we were best friends." Kalonni said in a shaky voice, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You are NOT my friend! I can't trust you," Tia said clenching her fist as she whispered, "I can't trust anybody anymore."

"But what about Maruse and I? We are your best friends remember?" Kalonni said, still on the ground.

"Maruse is NOT my friend and neither are you! If you don't want to get hurt by my power, then move!" Tia said shoving Kalonni aside and walking out the door.

"I am SO sorry, Kalonni. I need to go, call me ok?" Megumi said walking out after Tia. A few moments of silence passed before Kalonni whispered, "But we're supposed to be friends." This whisper turned to a shout.

"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIEEEEEEEEEEENDS!" Kalonni screamed as she clutched her sides and curled into a ball. Tears started streaming down her face as she clenched her teeth. Nicole came over and pulled Kalonni into her arms.

"It's ok. We'll find out what's going on. I promise." Nicole said, as she had to hold back her tears. Lori also got down on her knees and hugged Kalonni as well.

"Huh?" Nicole said looking up.

"She…she reminds me so much of Kolulu." Lori said holding back the tears as the memories came back.

Meanwhile… Megumi and Tia are walking on the sidewalk.

"Tia, why did you do that?" Megumi said shaking her head.

"She is not my friend!" Tia said clenching her fist into little balls.

"She seemed nice. She ran to you with a smile and hugged you. Why did you push her away?" Megumi says.

"She _seems_ nice. That does not mean she is!" Tia said as she hung her head low.

"Oh, Tia…" Megumi said as she looked up at the sky.

"She will be…just like Maruse." Tia said as the scar on her neck becomes visible.

"Tia, Maruse is defeated now. He may have turned wicked and corrupt, but that doesn't mean she is."

"I can't take that chance." Tia said. Megumi just sighed and continued on. But she stopped when Tia stopped a few feet behind her.

"Maruse, Kalonni, and I were best friends back in the mamodo world." Tia said. She smiled as she remembered the next part.

"We would always play in the meadows. Maruse would say it was too hot and he'd go in the springs. Kalonni and I would pick flowers and make headbands. We'd pretend we were princesses and Maruse would pretend to be our servent. We would even go out on the tops of the mountains and watch the sunsets. We'd sleep out in the meadows and watch the stars. We also would have pretend battles and show our power. One of our favorite things to do was stick up for Zatch. We felt so bad. Maruse didn't like it and he sat out and watched. Kalonni and I would tell them to stop and show them our powers. That's when I first started loving Zatch." Tia said as her smile faded.

"That's also when Maruse and I grew farther apart. But we were still friends and there was no reason for him to betray us like that! I remember the day when we were getting ready to leave for this stupid battle. I hugged Zatch goodbye. Maruse was so upset. I could see he was happy though. Kalonni and I promised…we'd never fight each other. Hehe, I even remember what Brago said." Tia said.

She smiled and acted tough, "If anyone messes with my sister Kalonni, they'll have to answer to me!" Tia said. Megumi and Tia laughed at this until Tia looked down and said, "Everything's different now."

"Nothing has to be different between you and Kalonni. You two _are_ friends and you need to apologize." Megumi said.

"M-maybe you're right…" Tia said.

"Tia?" Megumi said sounding scared. Tia was in tears. She was in tears, but she was smiling.

"I…I think I do need to apologize to her. Thanks Megumi." Tia said as they headed back for Nicole's house.

Meanwhile….At Nicole's house.

Kalonni was sobbing her eyes out as she told everybody the same story. The door opened and Megumi and Tia walked in. Megumi was smiling as she walked into the kitchen. She motioned for the others to follow. It was just Kalonni and Tia in the room now.

"I...I'm sorry, Kalonni." Tia said as she looked at the ground.

"I…It's ok!" Said Kalonni as she ran and hugged Tia. Tia hugged her back and they both cried together. Everyone was watching from the kitchen and they all smiled.

"Friends forever?" Kalonni said as she pulled a headband of flowers out from under the table.

"Friends forever!" Tia said as she pulled one off of the table as well. They put it on each other's heads and hugged again.

WHAT A HEART WARMING CHAPTER! I need a tissue! (gets a tissue from a random person) I love happy endings! I am currently working out the kinks for the final chapters. They go something like this. The last 6 people with mamodos are Kyo and Zatch, Megumi and Tia, Logan and Rakachi, Nicole and Kalonni, Sherrie and Brago, and Iedo and Hyde. What do guys think about that? Put it in your reviews ok? REVIEW OR I'LL SEND MY SPAGETTI STRINGS TO GET YOU! LMAO!


End file.
